1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dummy abdominal deformation measurement apparatus, attached to an anthropomorphic dummy for collision tests, capable of measuring a time history of an abdominal deformation of such an anthropomorphic dummy as well as of presuming abdominal injuries.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 16(a), 16(b) a conventional dummy chest deformation measurement apparatus (SAE 892426) has a loop-shaped steel band S provided with gauges G1 to G4 which constitute a bridge circuit and with a cable B and a harness C. A dummy chest M enveloped by ribs is wound with the band S whose entire deformation is detected with the gauges G1 to G4.
Another conventional dummy abdomen deformation measurement apparatus (SAE 892440, 902317) as shown in FIGS. 17(a), 17(b) uses a material whose load-deformation characteristics are coincident with one of a human being, whose elastic deformation is very small, and whose plastic deformation dominates deformation of the body, and detects the maximum deformation of the dummy's abdomen with a member U having plural spoke wise extending projections T whose outline is made to fit to the shape of the abdomen of a standard anthropomorphic dummy (Hybrid III).
The conventional dummy chest deformation measurement apparatus, which detects with the gauges G1 to G4 the entire deformation of the loop-shaped steel band S rounded over the dummy chest M enveloped by ribs, has a problem that such an apparatus is not suitable to detect local deformations at the abdomen at which no rib exists in the chest M but a spinal column exists, because local deformations of the abdomen at portions to which obstacles collide are required to be detected. The conventional dummy abdomen deformation measurement apparatus also has a problem that such an apparatus is unable to presume abdominal injuries, because the apparatus detects only the maximum deformation of the dummy's abdomen with the member U and does not measure a time history of the deformation of the dummy's abdomen.